


Talking too much?

by Enolaholmes468



Series: Young Sherlock and Mycroft [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: We’re they just talking too much or is it something else?Young Sherlock and Mycroft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Series: Young Sherlock and Mycroft [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105130
Kudos: 10





	Talking too much?

Sherlock and Mycroft were hanging out on the sofa and talking about their day at school. They both had had relatively normal days and they didn’t have that much to talk about and yet somehow their conversations lasted for hours every day. It was soon dinner time and they kept talking to each other, they sat next to each other so they didn’t have to shout across the table. They talked after dinner and returned to the sofa. Then Sherlock’s voice started to go and Mycroft chuckled, they had obviously talked too much. Then their parents put on some tv and they both watched it. Their parents had had hard days at work and fell asleep after about an hour and a half.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock, he could see a couple of tears running down his face.  
“Sherlock, what’s wrong?” He whispered.  
“My throat really hurts.” Sherlock croaked. Mycroft got up and went to his room he found a packet of halls soothers that he always kept in his room and gave them to Sherlock. Sherlock nodded in thanks and took one. Mycroft hugged him tightly and changed the tv channel to watch a programme he liked. Sherlock smiled slightly at Mycroft and watched his program. Then after it finished Mycroft took Sherlock and put him to bed. Sherlock didn’t protest so Mycroft placed his forehead against Sherlock’s to check his temperature. It was normal, they must have just talked too much, his throat hurt a little too. Mycroft waited until Sherlock fell asleep and then went to bed. He had another packet of halls soothers in his bag as he was always prepared to hide a cold. This however was just a sore throat and nothing to worry about.

Morning soon came and since it was a Saturday neither of the boys had set an alarm. Mycroft woke up first, he felt a little groggy which was normal for a Saturday morning. He turned to his bedside clock and groaned it was 2pm and for some reason he still felt exhausted. He got up and went to see Sherlock, he found him still asleep and facing the wall. Mycroft quietly walked towards him and gently shook his shoulder, Sherlock rolled over to face Mycroft and Mycroft gasped. Sherlock was as white as a sheet. Except for his red cheeks. Sherlock sat up slowly and started coughing, he squeezed his eyes shut, an agonised expression on his face. Mycroft sat down beside Sherlock and slowly rubbed circles on his back.  
“Are you not feeling very well?” Mycroft said softly and winced, his vocal chords hadn’t recovered from the day before. Sherlock shook his head. 

At that moment Mycroft’s parents came into the room, they looked at Mycroft and gasped.  
“Myc are you feeling ok?” Ordinarily Mycroft would’ve corrected his mother’s abbreviation of his name but he didn’t want to use his voice more than was necessary. He just nodded instead. His mother looked skeptical and told his dad to fetch the thermometer. He left at once and then Sherlock turned to face his mother.  
“Oh my god, Sherlock you look worse than Mycroft.” She gasped.  
Their dad returned with the thermometer at that moment. He passed it to their mother, saw Sherlock and gasped. Mycroft’s mother took Sherlock’s temperature, it registered at 38°, a fever. She then turned to Mycroft he registered as 37.8°, also a fever. She told their dad to fetch some medicine. Mycroft realised his sore throat was not just from talking too much and was in fact something to worry about.

The two boys sat on the sofa cuddled up with their parents and watched a film. They were given medicine and tea and honey and looked after very well. It didn’t take too long before they were back on their feet and ready to talk each other’s ears off again. However they overdid it the first day and had to rest their voices for an extra two days to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short! Please comment any requests you have for any Sherlock stories.


End file.
